Hunted
by Luna Peur
Summary: A new person has arrived to Death City. The next thing you knew you had a new house, new rules, new family and a new life. But you are having an eye kept on you, at the moment you don't understand what is happening and why "he" chose you, but you know that you must be somewhat important if all this is being made happen because of you.


Running as hard and as fast as you can looking over your shoulder occasionally to see if she is still following you. One last look and a last powerful sprint you finally choose to rest under a shriveled old tree. Panting you think 'I can't believe it...shes back!' She being a powerful witch named Medusa. She is the sister of the witch the kept you "frozen" for almost eight hundred years. Thinking back you see Arachnid's (Medusa's sister) face, once hundreds of years ago this was the face of a person who loved you. As soon as the seals of the spell broke you found that she was different then you thought. She sent you to live with Medusa and her young son, but she tortured him. If he didn't do what she asked him to the she would lock him in a dark room with no light, food or water. Always after she would turn to you and say "I wish I could do the same to you." After only a couple of years of this you finally had enough. So one night you slipped out and ran for you life. With no weapon of any kind you were basically stranded. You pushed on knowing that if you didn't then she would catch you and throw you into that room. A year or so after you left witches started to hunt for you, knowing that you couldn't out power them for you didn't have any weapons you ran and hid. Sometimes for days on end you would stay in one spot just to make sure the witch was gone. Finally you decided that it was time for you to get a weapon, a gun would be best for when you're running, but a sword or a set of daggers would feel better in your hand. Not caring which you had you stopped at the next town and yea it took a while but someone finally sold you a pair of revolver. The night before you were going to leave town you hear someone say something about an academy for weapons and meisters to attend. The next morning you left putting as much distance between you and the town and you headed towards the location that the person told you, Death City.

Finally you get up knowing you can't sit for long because Medusa would catch up to you, you ran. There was a oddly placed city just a head of you and that is where you were going to hide. Out of no where there was one of Medusa's vector arrows in front of you and you went flying back into the grasp of the witch you despised most. You rammed your arm into her stomach and she dropped you and was bent over gasping for air. That gave you enough time to reach for your guns and shot at her. Reflecting all of them she lunged towards you, but you were quicker and started running towards the city. Just before you reached the border of the city she grabbed you, and this time she wasn't about to left go. "I've been looking for you, you know. Crona and I have missed you oh so much." Her voice sounded as if it were dipped in honey, and living with her for those couple of years you knew not to believe her words. "Well I've made it this far with out you and your twisted excuse of a son, I'm not about to turn back now." You spat at her with venom in your words. She looked hurt but this was just another one of her sick games. Finally you squirm out of her grip but before you can start running she casts a spell that sends viscous snakes after you. They cling onto you and bring you to the ground. "I really thought that you would come back, really I did. But you choose the life of an out cast, of someone who didn't have a family when I welcomed you with open arms. Well seeing as "we" can't have you, then I guess your life isn't worth living." As she says this to you a black blade made in the shape of an arrow appears in her hand. Looking around you see one of your guns just out of you reach. Just as she brings the blade down you roll backwards, now crouching you reach for you gun. You touch it with your finger tips but still you can't reach it. As if just realizing it you remember that you have bandages on your hands, not because you are injured but just because they felt right for some reason. Once again you reach your hand out but this time you will the bandages to grab the gun for you, and before your eyes you see them grabs your gun and bring it over to you. This gave you new strength, and you aimed at Medusa and shot hitting her in the shoulder. Cursing under her breath the snakes release themselves for lack of concentration. With this you run as fast as you can to the city. You look over and see that she is standing just on the other side of what seemed to be an invisible line. "Just wait," she hissed at you "I'll be back and you'll be the first one to know." She laughed and turned to leave.

In utter confusion you turn and see why she didn't follow you into the city. 'I made it, I finally made it!' You think to yourself. Death City, you were finally here. Two years of running and hiding and killing witches just for this. You ran through the city in till the DWMA came into view. Tired, thirsty and hungry you walked up the steps. Finally you reach the top step and before you can take another step, you collapse. The heat of the desert sun and the lack of water has taken everything that you have. Somewhere close by you hear a girl say "Go get one of the teachers, and hurry!" Then you hear someone turn on their heels and run. Barely able to open your eyes you catch a quick glims at the person who must be a teacher running over to you and pick you up. "It's okay, I will take her to the hospital wing. Everyone get to class." and with that you pass out.

You don't know how long it's been since you past out but you know that it couldn't have been days. Opening your eyes slowly you hear people whispering at each other. "She has strange bandages but I can see no sign of wounds." says one person. "Don't you see this is why we have to take her to see Lord Death as soon as she is awake. For all we know she could be..." "Shh, Spirit we don't know for sure and we can't make assumptions just because of a couple of bandages. Also it looks like out guest has finally opened her eyes." sitting up you see three people, one with slightly tanned skin and dark dread locks (he was the teacher that brought you here), another with red hair and a black suit, and the third person (the only girl in the group) had black hair that was also done in dread lock but she had mocha colored skin. She walked over to you and asked " How are you feeling?" Putting your hand to you head you say "I'm fine I just have a bad headache." She laughed "Well that tends to happen when you have a gash a deep as the one on your forehead." Wide eyed you reach your hand to your forehead and feel that it has bandages wrapped around it. With another laugh she asks "Do you think you can walk? There is someone who wishes to talk to you." You nod your head slowly and swing your legs over the side of the bed. Before you even stand up you feel a hand grabbing your wrist, and half walking have dragging you out of the bed. You look up to see a very serious man with scarlet colored hair. Turning his head to look over his shoulder only for a slight second he says "Both of you stay here Lord Death wishes to speak with her alone." Looking at each other they both nod slowly. I look over me shoulder while being dragged out of the room and I see the woman that talked to me look at me with a look of total concern. Now you're scared and it takes a lot to to do that. But you know who Lord Death is and well what can you say he is the 'God' of death who wouldn't be scared if he wanted to talk to them alone.

You try to pull you hand free from the death grip of the man. "Ha you think I'm going to let you walk freely? You must also think that I'm stupid if you think I will let you just walk around." Finally finding your voice you say shaking slightly "W-what's going on... I don't understand why I'm being treated like this, unless you treat all of your students like this." Laughing a little at the end. "You know perfectly fine whats going on so don't play dumb with me. You're an idiot for coming here while I'm here, and you're not about to hear Lord Death or anyone in this academy while I'm living." Confused you ask "What do you mean I'm not here to hurt anyone, please can you tell me what is happening? I wasn't sent here by any witches if that's what you think, I've been hunting them my whole life." With that he gave a small laugh and pushed you in front of him. Looking around you see that you aren't in any pleasant part of the building. Soon enough there is two more people standing at the end of the hall. "H-ha I'm not going to see Lord Death am I?" "Nope." You could hear the scold smile in his voice. Soon enough the two men are grabbing your wrists and are pulling you into another room where a young woman stands. "Alright you two can wait outside, I'll be done with her in a couple of minutes if she doesn't do anything stupid." Both the men left the room and now you can taste the fear that you feel.

The woman asked politely "Do you have any weapons on you that I should know about?" You nod and hand her you revolvers. She nods happily then turns to you with and expectant hand thinking you have more, you are about to say that you don't have any more when she grabs your hands and take off the bandages. She also takes the one on your head off. "But I..." "I know you have a wound, but it has been stitched and therefor will heal with out this." Wide eyed she asked if that was all of them (referring to the bandages) you nod and she gives you a pat down checking for more weapons. She finds your empty canteen and throws it to the side. You flinch as it hits the wall. "Stay here." She tells you and she walks over to the opposite wall and all you hear are chains rattling. At this point you brake down crying thinking that they are going to kill you, but first torture you. "I didn't do anything I promise I thought that you would except me considering that I've been hunted by witches, and most of them I have killed. Please PLEASE don't kill me I promise I haven't done anything against this school!" She just laughs and tells you to stand still and that they won't hurt you. So you do as she asks and she tighten leather straps around your shoulders and down you arms/chest. When you think she is done she asks you to turn around so you do and she clamps a metal clamp around your neck. She calls the two men back into the room and tells you to go with them. You nod trying to hold back tears, as the slip a chain through the loop that in on the 'collar' and pull you down the hall. You almost have to run to keep up with the, wich is hard to do considering you have shackles around your ankles.

Finally the stop walking and are standing in front of a massive iron door. They open it and push you inside and chain you to the wall as if you were going to follow them out and kill them or something. They close the door and you hear the bolt slid home as the lock the door. At this point you don't care who is watching as you start crying harder than you have ever cried before. The next thing you knew the door was being open. The man with scarlet hair walked in and unchained you from the wall and walked you back the way you came in. "Um, sir... Are you letting me go?" He laughs, not just an ordinary laugh either. He laughed in a mocking tone that at this point pissed you off. You hadn't done anything to deserve this-this being treated like a criminal! Actually they should be thanking you for killing those witches! So you stopped dead in your tracks almost growling "I'm not moving unless I get some answers!" The man spun on this heels and said "You will get answers if you keep walking, oh yea you'll get answers from Lord Death himself." Moving closer to you the man whispers in you ear "Honestly I hope he decides to kill you. I would be more then willing to do it for him." "For one WHY THE HELL AM I BEING LOCKED UP LIKE THIS!" You say pretending like you didn't hear him. Once again he laughs but a little more quietly and pulls the chain that is attached to your 'collar' and you have to follow or your head will be ripped off or you will suffocate.

At this point you're regretting coming here and thinking that you should have went back with Medusa even if she did lock you in that room, it would have been a lot better than this. Walking down a hall with massive blades hanging from the roof you start to panick thinking that they are going to kill you, and not even give you a warning about it. Reaching the end of the hall you see a bright blue colored room. "Lord Death, Lord Death she is here." Says the man to a random mirror that stands in the middle of the room. Finally after weeks without looking at yourself in a mirror you see a young pale faced girl with jet black hair that has snow white tips looking back at you. The girl in the mirror can't be any more than twelve although it's hard to remember considering how long you have been away from civilization. As you gaze at yourself you see the mirror shimmer and see a different figure standing there. You jump back feeling as if you are about to have a heart attack. "Spirit why is this young girl locked up...What damage would she be capable of doing." Says the figure standing in the mirror, he (or you assumed it was a he) had a funny voice almost making you laugh, not a laugh that you find something funny laugh but more of hysteria. "But Lord Death she is..." "I know who she is but she doesn't seem to know who she is, and therefore you are totally mortifying her." The red haired man (Spirit) looks at you with a sort of apologetic look, and he begins taking off the binds. As soon as they are off you fall to the ground thanking Lord Death for saving you.

"Please don't thank me to soon for all I know you might discover your power while we talk and you could destroy this place." "Oh sir really I wouldn't, I came here to learn with a meister. I would never think of hurting the people of this school." You say, Lord Death nods and looks over at Spirit and he leaves. Looking up you get to see what Lord Death really looks like. He is wearing a black robe that covers him from head to toe and a white mask that has to round eye holes and a noes hole? "So before we actually begin I would like to formally say that I am sorry for the way you were treated when you arrived, it is just precaution." "It is fine sir, it's just I don't understand why all this happened, it is not as if I am a threat to the school...Am I?" He hesitated a little just enough for the two men you seen in the 'cell bank' come into the room. You jump and run behind Lord Death. "Heh, sorry kid didn't mean to scare you, just orders." You nod in understanding and walk out a little from behind Death. Then you see Spirit come in with a table shaped the way that Lord Deaths mask is. He asks you to sit and you do, there is tea, and sandwiches. You hungerly grab one of the sandwiches. "Before I explain let me ask you one question, what is your name?" asks Lord Death as he sits down. "Yukito" Is all you say. He nods and starts to explain your story.

"Okay okay, wait, you're saying that I'm the daughter of the first Kishin?!" You ask in total disbelief. "Sadly yes, before he went insane there was one girl or young woman I should say that he fell in love with, and that was...well that was his weapon-" "Wait didn't he eat his weapon? If so then how am I here..." You ask totally confused. "Yes he did eat his weapon but that was after, anyways... He decided that since he was one of my 'body guards' he wanted to pass the glory of being by Death's side to his child. This was before he started eating human souls, which is wrong because well you go insane. When he finally decided that he wanted to bring a child into the world, he had already eaten twenty humans souls, and slowly his views on what his child was going to do changed. His child, that would be you, would carry out his will of madness. Finally his weapon bore him a child, but by this point he was being tracked down by me and my followers and so he gave you to the witch Arachne." With a sigh you say "Yes and she sealed me away in till the seal finally broke and the well here I am right?" "Right." says Lord Death. You nod trying to take this all in, "Lord Death, may I ask a question?" With a look that says why are you asking to ask a question he says "Yes of course, what is your question?" "W-will I become as insane as my father? I don't want to become insane. I want to stay here in Death City and I want to learn how to use my power as a weapon and, and..." You sigh. "I am not sure if you will but if you do stay here then someone will have to keep an eye on you, not because I don't trust you, because at this point I don't think you're going to burn Death City to the ground, but because if not watched then yes you might lose controle of your sanity... I am also not saying that won't lose sanity while someone is there, but it will be easier to bring you back if you are with someone you trust." You look at the ground and say "I understand but is there not a way to cure me of my insanity?" "No it's just a part of who you are, and that you cannot change. Sorry. Have faith though because you will be placed in a good home, the house in subject has another child about your age." You give Lord Death a bright smile because for once things just might be looking up for you. "Really?! I get to live with another person my age, that would be amazing!" Lord Death gives you a small chuckle and then calls Spirit over. "Spirit, I would like you to grab Miss Yuki's things that you confiscated and walk with her back to my house."

"But sir is it wise to..." "Yes now do as I ask then leave. Thank you." Lord Death waves his hand towards the door. Spirit reluctantly goes, and gets you things. Looking confused "You mean, wait you're letting me live with you in your house? Why?" You ask and he answers with "Well, someone needs to keep an eye on you in till you are strong enough to take care of yourself." You're about to reply when Spirit walks in and says "Come along then." You nod and walk towards him. Just before you walk out the door you run over to Lord Death and wrap your arms around his stomach and say "Thank you so much Lord Death, I won't let you down!" He pats the top of you head with one of his gigantic hands and says "Run along I will see you back at home." And with that you follow Spirit out the door. You skip down the hall unable to tame your happiness for the ability to live another day, and hopefully years. "You're lucky you know Lord Death doesn't just take in random kids." Smiling to yourself you nod.

Once you get there your exited mood dropped, realizing that you never really

had a home or even a friend. And you just didn't understand how you would greet he or she or even if he/she would like you. Spirit stop and placed a hand on your shoulder and pushes you forward softly. The house on the outside was really pretty but the inside, to you it looked like it could be a castle. You take off your shoes and walk into the foyer, in the middle of the ceiling there is a chandelier with another one of Lord Death's maks, or something that looks like it, and the ground has checkered black and white tiles. Looking around you see Lord Death walking down a set of stairs with a boy walking behind him. You smile at them and say "Wow, your house is really pretty." You hear Spirit behind you chuckle and he whispers "This isn't even the whole house." And with that your eyes widen. This room was as big as one of the motels you stayed in. Lord Death laughs lightly and stands not to far from you. At this point you can see the boy more clearly. He has Jet black hair like your own but, instead of having the tips of his hair white he has three line on the one side. Also he is wearing a very nice dress shirt and black pants. The boy walks up to you and holds out his hand and say "Welcome my father has told me that you are going to be staying here with us, I am Death the Kid." You look at his out stretched hand then look up at him. Hesitantly you grav his hand softly and shake it and say "My name is Yukito but you can just call me Yuki. And it is a great honor being able to stay here." You give him your warmest smile as he takes his hand back and blushes a little.

"Well Kid, I think that you should show Yuki to her room and then both of you

can come down for dinner." Lord Death says, you think he is smiling because you can hear it in his voice but you can't see it past the mask. Kid nods and asks you to follow him. You turn to Spirit and ask for your things, reluctantly he hands them over to you and you follow Kid up stairs. Trailing just behind him you listen to him saying which room is which. Finally he stoped in front of a closed door and said that this would be my room for as long as I stay in this house. He opened the door and let me walk in first. I placed my revolvers on the dresser. I walked into the small bathroom the was just off my room and placed my hand bandages in there. When I walked back out Kid was holding one of my two revolvers in his hand. "So you prefer a gun or in this case a set of guns?" Kid asks not taking his eyes off the guns. "Y-yea I guess, really I guess I'm not suppose to rely on a weapon seeing as I am one, but I had to defend myself didn't I?" Kid chuckles under his breath and says "Yea that is one way to look at it, but just because you are a weapon doesn't mean that you have to make yourself weak." He lays the guns back on the dresser and looks up at you and says "Don't you have any other clothes?" Looking down at what your wearing you shake your head. Then Kid tells you to follow him and he walks you into another bed room.

Kid tells you to stay where you were as he went over to his closet and started digging around. "Kid really you don't have to give me your clothes..." Before you can finish Kid is already giving you a shirt while he looks towards his dresser. You take the shirt reluctantly and he grabs a pair of pants that look like they would be way to small on him. You walk back over to your room and tell Kid to wait in till you come back out. He nods and you disappear into the bathroom. You put the clothes that Kid gave on and folded the ones you were wearing and placed them in the counter. You look down at the bandages that you had been wearing when you arrived. They were worn from wearing them all the time. You walk out and Kid looks at you and says "They will have to do for now. Then he takes a step closer at you while staring at your bangs. His eye starts to twitch slightly, "Whats..." the next thing you knew you were being pulled into the bathroom. Kid opened one of the drawers tells you to sit on the counter and pulls out a pair of scissors. As you sit down you gulp a breath of air and close your eyes. The nest thing you knew you felt hair tumbling down you face as Kid cut you hair. "What are you doing?' You ask him. "Your hair it was bugging me, it wasn't symmetrical so I am fixing it." You give him a look like he is crazy but he just ignores it. "Turn around." he says in a voice that says 'don't talk to me or I'll lose my train of thought' so you turn and look at the pale blue wall. After a couple of minutes Kid finally says "Okay you can look now. So you jump off of the counter and look into the little mirror. You hair went from being really long and messy to just below your shoulder, and your bangs were now cut in a straight line just above your eyebrows. On both sides of your face there was a piece that just touched the bottom of your jaw bone, and looking closer you see that you don't have the white tips.

You smile as you look at your hair and what Kid has done to it you look behind you in the mirror and see that Kid is smiling as well. "Perfect." He whispers almost to himself. You turn and say "Thanks Kid, it looks amazing." "You're welcome, now I think we should he down to dinner father will be waiting for us." You nod and Kid turns and shows you to where you will be eating. Kid is walking in front of you by couple of steps and you ask "Um...Kid, why do you only have three strips only on one side of your head but not the other?" He stops dead in his tracks and reaches his hand up to his head here the strips are and falls to the ground cry. Through his sobs you hear him say "I'm asymmetrical garbage! I don't deserve to live I should just die!" At first you stand there frozen just thinking about what is happening in front of you, then with out even thinking, you crouch and pat Kid's shoulder while saying "Your not asymmetrical garbage Kid. Just think of how horribly asymmetrical I am!" He stops crying for a second and looks up at you. You scratch the back of your head and give him a small sideways smile. Sniffling he says "You asymmetrical? You're not asymmetrical, just look at you, you're..." He coughs and gets back up to his feet and stretches out his hand to help you up. You take his hand and both of you start walking again as if nothing happened.


End file.
